pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magcargo
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexmokalos=013 |evofrom=Slugma |gen=Generation II |species=Lava Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Rock |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=55.0 kg |imweight=121.3 lbs. |ability=Magma Armor Flame Body |dw=Weak Armor |egg1=Amorphous |body=02 |color=Red |male=50 |evo= }} Magcargo (Japanese: マグカルゴ Magcargot) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Magcargo is a large, red Snail Pokémon. It appears to be made of magma. A noticeable thing about Magcargo is that it has a large rock on its back, which turned it into a / Pokémon. Magcargo tend to live in volcanoes. Evolution Magcargo is the evolved form of Slugma. Slugma evolves into Magcargo at level 38. Game info Game locations |border= |goldsilver=Evolve Slugma |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Slugma |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Slugma |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Slugma |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Mt. Ember |frlgrarity=Rare |diamondpearl=Stark Mountain |dprarity=Common |platinum=Stark Mountain |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Slugma |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |silver=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |crystal=Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell. |ruby=Magcargo's shell is actually its skin that hardened as a result of cooling. Its shell is very brittle and fragile - just touching it causes it to crumble apart. This Pokémon returns to its original size by dipping itself in magma. |sapphire=Magcargo's body temperature is approximately 18,000 degrees F. Water is vaporized on contact. If this Pokémon is caught in the rain, the raindrops instantly turn into steam, cloaking the area in a thick fog. |emerald=The shell on its back is made of hardened magma. Tens of thousands of years spent living in volcanic craters have turned Magcargo's bodies into magma. |firered=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |leafgreen=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |diamond=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |pearl=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |platinum=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |heartgold=The shell on its back is just skin that has cooled and hardened. It breaks easily with a slight touch. |soulsilver=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |black=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |white=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |black 2=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |white 2=Its body temperature is roughly 18,000 degrees F. Flames spout from gaps in its hardened shell. |x=Its brittle shell occasionally spouts intense flames that circulate throughout its body. |y=Its body is as hot as lava and is always billowing. Flames will occasionally burst from its shell.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |gldspr=G 219 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 219 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 219 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 219 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Magcargo XY.gif |orasspr = Magcargo XY.gif}} Trivia *Magcargo is the only -type Pokémon that has a pre-evolution that isn't a -type. Origins Magcargo is a portmanteau of Mag'ma and Es'cargo. Gallery 219Magcargo_OS_anime.png 219Magcargo_Dream.png 219Magcargo_Pokemon_Stadium.png 219Magcargo_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon